


Bonded Forever

by MikeyAndRayWay



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Mikey Way, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Sibling Incest, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyAndRayWay/pseuds/MikeyAndRayWay
Summary: Mikey is a dominant omega, his brother is a softer alpha. They're in love. Sometimes that love isn't what everyone thinks is best. @VerinaWrinn and I wrote this together while doing an RP.
Relationships: Gerard Way & Mikey Way, Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Ray Toro/Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/gifts), [SinnerInSaintsClothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerInSaintsClothing/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @verinawrinn and I wrote this together while doing an RP

Mikey was considered a _"late bloomer"._ He had yet to present. Most people presented between the ages of thirteen and sixteen. But Mikey? He had just turned seventeen and he still didn't have a dynamic. It wasn't too odd. People had presented all the way into their early twenties. But he definitely felt like an outcast because of it. He was hoping he would just end up being a Beta, nothing spectacular, just an average person, an average Beta with an average life. He'd kill for an average life.

Mikey had been anxious since he was born. Though he fortunately always had his Alpha brother to help calm him. Gerard wasn't like other Alphas. Gerard was kind, and soft, and nice. Mikey hoped that he'd find a mate like his brother (he knew his brother would never like him that way, Alphas almost exclusively mated with Omegas, they were the only ones who could take an Alpha's knot).

Today was different. Mikey woke up feeling like he had a fever. He ignored it, because he didn't exactly feel sick. He felt _warm_ , and antsy. He didn't want to sit still, he was more fidgety than usual. When his brother came up from the basement, Mikey inhaled deeply. He could smell Gerard's pheromones more than he ever could before. They hit him like a truck, and he _whined_. He realized what he had done and quickly went back to finishing up his homework. He hadn't just whined from his brother's scent. No. _Definitely not_.

Gerard was always happy to take care of Mikey, he always wanted to make him happy. Some people made fun of him or teased him for being such a soft and compassionate alpha, but he couldn’t help it. That’s just how he was.

When he walked into the kitchen, he could tell something was off with Mikey, but he didn’t want to be invasive, really. “Hey, everything okay?” He whispers, chewing on his lip while watching Mikey. He pours some coffee and sits down at the table. “You sure you’re okay to come to school today? Your face is all flushed, you look kinda sick.” He frowns, standing up to go over to Mikey. He cups his face, stroking his hair off his forehead before feeling it. “You’re warm, but not burning up. Do you feel okay?”

Mikey tried to shrug it off, "I'm fine. Just out of it. Maybe I'm coming down with a cold." He said. He couldn't find the will to have any coffee, he was already too hot as it was. He drank a glass of water, and by the time he was finished, it was time to leave. They didn't live far from the Senior High, so they usually walked. He was still sweaty, and he even left behind he favorite beanie.

Once he was at school, he started to feel a little better. He wondered if he caught the flu. He mentioned it to his friend, who was a Beta, Frank. "I just feel like I'm on fire." He muttered to his friend, who was a year below him."

"Dude, have you felt- uh-" Frank mimicked jacking off, "Y'know."

"Why in the hell are you asking me that?" Mikey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't that like... isn't that how Omegas get before they present?" Frank whispered.

Mikey froze, and then he shook his head, "No. That's bull. I'm not an Omega."

"Kinda sounds like you might be, dude. I don't know... just stay away from the fucking football team. And the lacrosse team... and every Alpha in the building." Frank suggested.

Gerard was in a couple of Mikey’s classes, but not most of them. In the ones that he was in, he noticed that Mikey couldn’t sit still. Finally, at lunch, he cornered him. “Hey.” He sits down next to him. “Tell me what’s wrong. I didn’t want to pry earlier but I can tell that something is really off. It’s really weird. What’s happening?”

Mikey shook his head, "I don't know. It's getting worse. I feel like I'm burning up from the inside out." He muttered. He was sweating bullets, he very clearly wasn't okay. But he didn't know what was happen. Both of their parents were Betas, so they didn't know how puberty happened for other dynamics. He rubbed at his forehead, wiping the sweat off.

It happened pretty quickly, he could feel something _wet_ between his thigh, and his eyes went wide with the realization that Frank had been right. Mikey's sweet smell seemed to waft off of him in thick waves, his scent akin to fresh cut grass and honeyblossoms, with a mix of his cologne he wore. "G-Gee... I need to go home." He whispered, holding onto his brother's arm. He was overwhelmed by Gerard's scent, every atom of his being was telling him to stay close, that this was _his_ Alpha and only _his_.

“Yes you do.” Gerard growls quickly. “Come with me. I’ll make sure that you’re protected.” He rubs his back, standing up. “Let’s go, Mikey. Now. You need to get home and safe.”

Mikey whined when he stood, his core was aching painfully, there was a wet spot on his chair where he had sat. _Slick_. Everyone in the lunchroom could smell him, that was obvious. He held onto Gerard's arm tighter when he noticed that the unmated and unattached Alphas were eyeing him like a piece of meat. Like he was something to eat. He had heard horror stories of Omegas getting assaulted during their heats.

“You’re gonna be okay.” Gerard holds onto him. “You’re gonna be okay. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” He holds him, rubbing his back. “You’ll be okay.” He shuffles him out of the lunchroom. “We’re going straight to the car. I’ll come back for anything if we need to. I’ll come back later.”

Mikey nodded, he was doubled over in the car, and his slick was getting everywhere in the car, he had never been more embarrassed in his life. He didn't even wanna show his face to his brother. His entire body was flushed, and he _needed_ to get out of his clothes... And there was a burning desire deep in his gut that he had never felt before. That was when he realized what he needed. _An Alpha_. He needed to get knotted, and it hurt so badly that he couldn't. "Gee, it hurts." He whispered, trying not to sound as utterly pathetic as he felt.

“I know.” He whispers. “I know it hurts. I’ve never been through it but, I know it hurts.” He frowns. “I’m here for you, baby brother. I’m here, Mikey. You’re gonna be okay, I promise.” He coos, driving him home as quickly as he could. “I’m gonna get your bed all nested and set up for you. You should try a bath once we get home. You’d get the smell of school off of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

When they finally got home, Mikey hobbled into the house, and directly to the bathroom. He stripped out of his sweaty clothes, and ran the coldest bath that he could. He stepped into the ice water, and it managed to soothe the fever that coursed through his body. He'd never be able to go back to school after that. How could he show his face when everyone saw him start his first heat. He sank under the water and closed his eyes, the pain in his core wasn't going away. He reached his hand down to his hole, feeling the slick still leaking out of him, he pressed two fingers into himself, and it was _something_ but it wasn't nearly enough.

Gerard heads immediately to the basement, grabbing some of his softest shirt and sweaters, heading upstairs to Mikey’s room. He puts everything in Mikey’s bed, scenting it all. He hoped his scent would do something to comfort Mikey. He grabs some of Mikey’s clothes too to get his own scent in there as well. He lays in it and rolls around. “Okay.” He hums happily. “Seems cushy enough. I think he’s gonna like this.” He said proudly to himself. He grabs one of his own baggy shirts and a pair of loose pajama pants for Mikey. “Mikes?” He coos in a soft, soothing voice. “Hey..” He walks into the bathroom, He and Mikey were close, he’s seen him in the bath before, nothing to be ashamed of. “I brought you some fresh clothes to change into. Some kinda loose. If you want, I can ask mom for some pads, I know they’re meant for blood, but I’m sure they’ll soak up some slick too. They have them for slick, but I don’t wanna leave to buy any until I’m sure you’re okay.” He shifts a bit. Wow, Mikey’s scent was strong and it was really starting to drive Gerard absolutely insane. “I’m- Uh- your bed is ready. I can help you get dressed and help you upstairs if you’re ready.”

Mikey's eyes snapped open when he heard Gerard come into the room. Really, he smelled him first. He carefully stepped out of the freezing tub, and into a warm towel. He looked at his brother, he was _craving_ him. He wondered what Gerard's knot would feel like, locking them together, being bred by him. Mikey could feel the slick run down his thigh and he grabbed the loose clothes that his brother had gotten him. He clutched at them, and pulled them on hastily. "Thanks..." He muttered, and he grabbed onto Gerard's arm, "Can you stay with me? Please? I don't want to be alone." He whispered, walking up to his room with his brother. He saw the makeshift nest and nuzzled into Gerard.

“I- I guess I could- could stay with you if you really need it.” Shit, he really wasn’t sure that he would be able to control himself around Mikey. “Maybe- I- do need- I should grab the stuff from the store. Could- do you think Frank could come? Come stay with you? My friend Ray could come stay with you. I think he’s a beta. He’s really sweet. I guess I could send him to the store- I - I guess.” Man, his brain was really starting to cloud up.

"I don't want someone else." Mikey whined, and he physically hated that he was whining. He grasped hard onto Gerard and pulled him into the nest that he had made. He couldn't believe his _Alpha_ brother had been kind enough to make him a nest. He snuggled into it, overwhelmed by Gerard's scent, it made his slick leak out of him thicker, like the perfect lube. He whimpered, and he tried to pull Gerard to him, he buried his face into Gerard's chest, inhaling deeply. The scent was both comforting and frustrating. "Gee... I need... I need more..." He looked at his brother. He needed more touch, more stimulation, something- _anything_.

“I- don’t worry.” He whispers. “You’ll find an alpha some day, Mikey. I’ll make sure they’re good. I’ll check them out when you find someone.” He exhales shakily but holds onto him anyways. “Ok-a Okay.” He swallows. “You’ll be fine, it’ll be okay.” He mumbles. “I’m here to watch out for you.”

Mikey shook his head, "Don't want that." He muttered. He didn't want some other strange Alpha. He had an Alpha with him already. He wanted _his_ alpha. He purred softly, his face nuzzling right into Gerard's neck, inhaling his pheromones like they could save his life. "Gee... Please. Please, it hurts." He whispered and he closed his eyes tightly. He had one of his hands between his legs, the fabric of the pajamas he was wearing were soaked. The first heat was always the worst. Though in general, they didn't get too much better. "I-I need a knot. I need a knot, Gee."

“Mikey- Michael- Mikey-“ He stutters, swallowing roughly. “Mikey, I can’t.” He whispers. “I can’t bond you, Mikey. It’s your first heat. Listen, it’s always the worst. I promise it’s gonna get better. It’s always the worst. I’ll be with you, you’re gonna get through this, I just just can’t- I can’t- can’t- you know that I can’t mate with you.” He whispers weakly. “Mikey...” He whimpers, chewing on his lip. “I probably should go- should go down to the basement now.” He whispers loudly.

"Why?" Mikey asked. Yes, he was in a state of pure arousal, but that didn't make these feelings appear out of no where. It merely heightened them. "Gerard, don't leave. Please don't leave." He was getting scared, his new found pheromones became acidic with the fear of Gerard leaving. "Don't leave me." He whispered, looking at his brother with his big hazel eyes, his pupils were blown with lust, but he was managing to keep himself from ripping off his clothes. And Gerard's clothes.

“Okay- I- I can stay but only if you try to calm down a little bit- a little- little bit.” He whispers. “Just try to calm down. Try to relax. Everything is gonna be fine, Okay?” He whispers quietly and strokes a hand over his hair and down his back. “You just need to try to relax and breathe. You’re gonna be okay and this will pass.”

Mikey nodded into Gerard's chest, and he curled up tightly around him, trying to get as close as he could. He closed his eyes, trembling, his heat absolutely flowing from his body to Gerard's. He sniffled, trying to ignore the pain, and the hurt that came with presenting. He desperately wanted Gerard. "Why can't I have you?" He whispered, his voice a bit muffled, "Is it because of Lindsey? Do you like her instead?" He asked, his voice soft. Lindsey was another Alpha in the school, a regular a-class bitch, that everyone knew had a scary crush on Gerard.

“No, I don’t like her at all.” He whispers, hugging him close. “She’s nice and all, but she’s not- no- I don’t like her. I just can’t - I can’t do it to you. Not while you’re like this, you know. You’re not yourself. Not in your right mind.”

"Yes I am." Mikey said, he nuzzled his face into Gerard's neck, right against his scent glands, "I'm myself." He muttered, and he pressed a shy kiss to Gerard's throat, near his bonding gland. "Don't want anyone else. Don't want another Alpha, or a Beta." He mumbled against his brother's skin. "Want you. Always wanted you. Always you." He whispered, his hand was still between his own legs, trying to provide some sort of relief.

"I can't believe you right now, Mikey. I'm sorry. I just really can't. You have to believe me. I-I want to. Your hormones are affecting me."

"B-But..." Mikey frowned, and he pressed another kiss to Gerard's neck, "If you want to, you can. I want you to. I want to take your knot." He whispered and he grabbed his brother's hand. He slipped his brother's hand down his pants, guiding his fingers to lay right over his hole that was leaking slick. "Feel that? Feel how wet I am?" He looked in his brother's eyes, "I want my Alpha." His voice was a soft plea.

“I-I feel it- Mikey! I do. I just- I don’t- I don’t know.” He whispers shakily. “I don’t think- I shouldn’t.” He whispers. “I really shouldn’t, Mikey.”

Mikey ran his free hand along Gerard's body, his fingers brushing along his crotch, he wanted him so badly he couldn't handle it. He palmed his brother's groin, feeling him stiffen beneath his hand, "You should. I don't want to be with anyone else... Do you want me to be with a different Alpha? Do you want a different Omega?" Mikey asked, his eyes wide, lip far too pouty.

"No- I- mean- I- No. All I've ever wanted has been you, Mikey." Gerard looks down at him, gnawing on his lip. He was trying desperately to ignore Mikey and Mikey's hand, but with the smell and how he looked it was quickly becoming impossible. "Mikey- I- I'm your brother, Mikey. I shouldn't be your alpha, we grew up together." He was close to breaking. A few more moments of Mikey's touch and the naughty things he was saying would throw Gerard over the edge and out of control.

Mikey whimpered when Gerard said he shouldn't be his Alpha. He shook his head, with his left hand (which was holding Gerard's right hand up against his hole) he pressed two of his brother's fingers inside of him. He let out a small keen, his brother's thick fingers providing some stretch. With his right hand, he groped at Gerard large cock. He always knew that Alpha's had bigger dicks than the other dynamics, but he could _really_ understand what that meant now. Just _feeling_ Gerard through his pants was making Mikey's core twist.

"I just want you. I don't want someone else. I want you to knot me. And breed me. Please Gee. _Alpha_. " He whispered and he knew he was playing hardball, but he had to. He _needed_ Gerard.

"Fuck, okay." Gerard whispers. "Okay, Mikey. You're gonna be fine. I'll get you through this. Just, let me at least get undressed and lock the door before you jump me." He whispers. Gerard didn't know why he was fighting so hard. This was his dream, it was all he ever wanted. 

He pulls away from Mikey, undoing his jeans and tugging off his shirt as he stumbles to the door to lock it. "You know everybody will be able to tell. You're sure you want that? You know they'll probably freak or call us shit." He shivers, his instinct was starting to kick in now that he had given in. He was still saying still, still trying to talk Mikey out of it, but his body and a big part of his mind were all ready to go. "Get your clothes off, all of them, I'm almost done."

"I don't care what they call us." Mikey said, and he was being utterly truthful. He watched Gerard take off his clothes, and it made his whole body light up like a damn Christmas tree. "They already call me names. I don't care." He had been called so many things over the years he couldn't find a reason to give a shit anymore. Mikey nodded when Gerard told him to get his clothes off. He pulled the loose shirt he had on off over his head, and shucked his pajama bottoms and his soaked boxers. It made the scent of his heat grow stronger without any fabric to conceal it. He was watching Gerard with wide, lustful eyes. He wanted him. He wanted to see his body, he wanted to _feel_ his body.

"I want to go slow. I don't know about you, but this is my first time." He whispers, laying down in the nest and stretching out a bit. He was pale and a little sweaty. He was nervous and his hormones were going insane. He was shooting off pheromones like he would die if he didn't keep shooting them off. "I know you're built for this but it's your first heat and I want to be gentle." He pulls Mikey onto him, sliding three fingers in. "Sometimes when I get really hard I have to use both hands to get all the way around and I have alpha sized hands." He whispers, grinding against the back of Mikey's thigh.

Mikey was _surprised_ by how big Gerard was, he could feel another wave of slick leak out of him, and really he should have been embarrassed but he was too aroused for embarrassment. He groaned when Gerard pulled him on top of him and shoved three fingers inside of him, stretching him. It didn't hurt, in fact it felt _great_. "My first time too. Never wanted to do it with anyone else." He admitted, and he moaned as Gerard worked his fingers inside of him. "I just wanted you. It's always been you, Gee." He whispered. When he felt him grinding along his thigh, he shivered. "Ever since we were little and learned what mates were. I knew it was you." He admitted.

"I wanted you too. I asked Frankie if he thought you were a beta but he said no. Got excited. I've- I've been waiting for this." He admits, adding another finger, going deep and spreading them out. "You want it all? Want me to mark you?"

Mikey moaned deeply when Gerard's fingers spread inside of him, opening him up more and more. He nodded, "Y-Yes. All of it. Want you to mark me... bond with me... don't care that we're young. 'M not afraid." He whispered, he leaned down and he kissed Gerard passionately, lovingly. He knew there would never be anyone else for him.

He kisses back messily, rutting against Mikey. "Please let me, I'm ready to be in you now. Please, omega. Please let me knot you. Let me breed you. Need to be in your slick, tight, warm hole. Need to be breeding you in heat. I'm desperate. Please, little brother?"

Mikey nodded eagerly. He absolutely adored how Gerard asked for his permission, how soft he was even when his instincts were taking over. He clutched at Gerard's shoulders, "Yes. Yes, Alpha." He whispered, and he lifted his hips up, and he lined himself up with Gerard's cock, he carefully lowered himself down, letting out a cry as Gerard slid inside of him, thick and perfect. _"Gee- Gee- Ah-_ " He groaned deeply as he was filled up by his brother. It took him a few long moments to adjust before he slid himself down entirely on Gerard large cock. He could feel him deep inside, he glanced down at his stomach and could see a noticeable bulge. His hand pressed against it, and he let out a small keen again, knowing it was his brother inside of him.

"Ah. I fit. I fit perfectly." He whimpers and rolls his hips, mouthing at Mikey's scent gland. "I want you to mark me too. On my neck. I know for-" He moans, grabbing Mikey's hips. "For alphas it's usually on the wrist. But I want mine on my neck. _Please._ "

Mikey nodded. The act of claiming an Alpha was always a little different. Some Alphas had more than one Omega, so usually the wrists were preferred. But Mikey knew for a fact that it would only ever be him and Gerard. He licked lightly over Gerard's bonding gland, sucking at it along his neck. "Make everyone know you're mine and only mine." He whispered, because he had always been a possessive person. But with his mate? Possessive didn't even begin to describe it.

He nods quickly. "Want everyone to know that I'm yours." Gerard whispered, nipping lightly at Mikey's scent gland. He finally bites down and sinks his teeth in.

Mikey would have let out a cry, but the euphoria was far too overwhelming. He moaned deeply. He rolled his hips down against Gerard's. When Gerard finally released his neck, he angled his jaw and bit right down into Gerard's bonding gland. His body hummed in delight, knowing they had made their bond, a marriage by any other name.

Gerard whimpers and moans, feeling his knot begin to grow as Mikey's slick dripped down his cock. "Mikey. I'm so close. Are you ready?"

Mikey nodded, "I'm ready." He could feel Gerard's knot beginning to catch along his rim, and he trembled, "'M close too..." He whispered, and he rolled his hips down harder, grinding, until Gerard's knot locked into place inside of him, preventing him from moving. He laid against Gerard's chest, still grinding down, little whines and whimpers escaping him. It wasn't a moment later that he finally came, his cock spurting long strips of cum between their torsos.

He groans and holds onto him, grinding up into Mikey. “Fuck, fuck.” He whispers, shaking and almost crying as he fills Mikey up with his cum. He’s shaking and sobbing.

Mikey was just as messed up as Gerard, he was crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. He laid on Gerard's chest, the knot preventing them from separating. He could feel the hot cum fill him, he couldn't fathom how his body was able to take it all, he was pretty sure he could feel his stomach distend a bit from it. He buried his face in Gerard's neck, and he kissed at his bond mark.

Gerard whimpers and holds onto Mikey, slumping a bit. “Mikey.” He sobs weakly. “Mikey, I love you.”

Mikey whined, and he nuzzled him closer, "I love you Gee. Love you so much. Wanted you to be my mate forever... _My Alpha_." He purred, and he snuggled him more, wanting to get as close as he could.

He nods quickly. “Want to be your alpha forever.” He whispers. “I love you.” He whispers, shifting to pull the blankets up over the nest, trying to keep both of them warm. “Shift with me.” He holds onto Mikey, shifting a bit. “Back hurts.”

Mikey shifted with Gerard, and then curled into him more, arms wrapped around him. He ran his hand through Gerard's hair, "My Alpha. You're such a good Alpha." He muttered, praising him. He was tired, the heat and the fucking having taken a lot out of him. "Gonna keep you forever."

"Please keep me forever." He whispers and curls into Mikey, purring happily at his touch. His hair was slightly matted and a bit tangled, but Mikey's hand through it felt nice anyways. He nuzzles his neck and his chest, holding exhaustedly onto Mikey. His eyelids were heavy and he was blinking very slowly. It looked like he could pass out at any second.

"I will." Mikey promised, he would keep Gerard forever and ever, "We're mates now. We'll always be together. And we'll have a life together, and get the jobs we want, and have a little family all our own, with no one to tell us this is wrong." He whispered, and he closed his eyes, "Sleep with me." He mumbled, they were still connected, though the knot would go down soon enough. He let himself start to doze, curled up to his mate, happy and content.

Gerard wasn't sure that was true, in fact, he didn't think it would be. He knew their parents would freak out, but he hoped he would be able to talk through it with them, let them know it wasn't that bad. He pushes that to the back of his mind, though, quickly falling asleep with Mikey, all cuddled up.


	3. Chapter 3

When Donna came home, she smelt _heat_ , and worse than that, she smelt _sex_ , _mating_. She ran up to her son's room, knowing Mikey must have had his heat and done _something_ with some _Alpha_. "Oh my god."

Mikey was laying on his brother, his sweet mate, when he heard his mother's voice. He looked up, and he saw her screaming. "Mom-" He held onto his brother tightly. "Gee, wake up." He whispered, his fear making his scent acidic.

Gerard was quick to wake up, especially with the smell of his scared omega filling the room. "Oh, fuck." Gerard whispers, pulling the blankets to quickly cover them, more Mikey, though. "Mom, just, breathe, okay? Everything is fine. I just helped him, he needed it. He's going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine, okay? It's part of life, mom. Not the end of the world."

Mikey curled up into his Alpha, his arms wrapped around him, clutching him tightly. He was afraid. He didn't want to move. He was scared that their Mom was going to do something drastic.

"You... You bonded? You _mated_ with your baby brother?" Donna growled out, she walked over to Gerard, glaring down at him, "How could you do that? How could you take advantage of Michael like that?" She asked, and she looked between the pair. "I'm calling your father."

Mikey whined, and he climbed over Gerard, practically covering him with his body, "He didn't take advantage of me. I wanted him. I've wanted him forever." He hissed out, trying to protect his sweet mate. He didn't want anyone hurting his soft Alpha.

"Mom!" Gerard huffs. "First of all, you could never and will never understand the bonding process. You're a beta, so is dad. So don't try to lecture me on something you heard about in high school thirty years ago and have no real life experience." Okay, maybe that was too far, but Gerard was going to do whatever it took to protect Mikey. "He asked me to. I repeatedly said no. I didn't take advantage of him. If I wanted to take advantage of him I would've bonded with him before we even left school. I got him home and safe and took care of him before doing anything. Fine! Call dad, he doesn't know anything either. Neither of you know the dynamics of a relationship. He's mine, mom. He's meant to be mine. It's just how it works. His scent tells me and my scent tells him. You'd never know because you can't smell it the way we can. Mikey and I have always been close, have always had a special bond, more than brothers and you know it. You've always noticed it and this is what you were scared of. Get out." He growls towards the end. "I need to make Mikey decent. He doesn't need to be seen like this. Call dad if you want, but get out and let me get _my_ omega dressed."

Donna ended up staring at her sons, mouth agape, she stepped back when he growled at her, and she walked out of the room.

"Thanks, Gee." Mikey muttered, standing up with Gerard, he wrapped his arms around his Alpha, "What if Dad does something? What if he tries to keep us away from one another? Gee, I _can't_ be without you." He said, looking into his brother's beautiful green eyes. "If- I'd rather die, fuck... Gerard, we can't be apart." He whispered.

"There's not gonna be any dying. It'll be okay." He whispers, pulling out of Mikey slowly and carefully. He wipes him down and cleans him off, pulling clothes on him and then he pulls some on himself. "Dad might bitch a bit, but I'm an alpha, I'm your alpha. I'm in control of you now, not them. That's the law, it's the rules. They won't do anything, promise."

Mikey nodded, the idea that Gerard was in control of him now was both amazing and rather nerve-wrecking. He loved his brother, his sweet alpha that would protect him. "But what if Dad... what if he does something to try and separate us?" He said softly, and he wrapped his arms around his alpha.

"Donald, you need to get the hell up there and stop whatever is going on." Donna said to her husband when he came rushing into the house. "They... Gerard _mated_ Mikey. He _took advantage_ of Mikey... He _raped_ him."

"I'll fight him if I have to. I'm an alpha, Mikey. I have more power! I'll just fight him. If we have to. I don't want to, but for you, I will. I won't let them take you." He whispers, hugging him. "Come on, you need water and some food after today. Let them bitch all they want, you're getting some water and food first, then if they're still pissy we can discuss everything. If it comes to it, we can stay with friends for the night. Ray would let us stay over I'm sure..."

Mikey nodded, and he pulled on his clothes, his heat was subsided for now, given the fact he had been properly knotted. He held onto Gerard after his brother had put on his own clothes, and walked out to head to the kitchen.

Donald saw his boys and immediately shook his head, he could even _smell_ them, their scents all mixed together. "How in the fuck could you rape your little brother? You _horrid_ son. You aren't my son. You're horrible." He whispered. "How could you?" He walked up and grabbed at Mikey's arm to pull him away from Gerard.

Gerard didn't want to hurt Mikey, he wouldn't grab his arm, instead he wrapped an arm securely around his waist. "You're not getting him from me. He's my omega." Gerard growls lowly in his throat, he could feel it vibrate in his chest. He furrows his eyebrows and glares at his dad. "I didn't rape him. Rape implies that it wasn't consensual, and it was. This didn't happen just because of his heat. We've been close like this for longer than you'd ever know. We're there for each other, we're bonded together forever and there's nothing you can do to stop it. You're not going to take him from me. You can't. It'll kill him. Is that what you want? To crush him? To kill him? You'll destroy him." He keeps a tight hold on Mikey, not letting him budge at all. "He's my omega."

Mikey winced as his father's grip tightened around his thin wrist, bruising him almost instantly. Omegas always bruised like peaches. He tried to pull away from him, but his father wouldn't let go. "Stop it, Dad!" He bit out, and he tried to huddle into his Alpha, "This isn't wrong! It's not." He hissed out, trying to break loose from his grip.

"Donna, call the police. We're kicking you the hell out of this house, Gerard, do you understand? Get out!" Donald wouldn't let go of Mikey, "Michael is still under eighteen. He's staying with us. And you are never allowed around him again! How could I have raised such a _sinful_ child?" He yelled.

"Don't you dare bruise him or I'll fucking rip the veins right out of your throat, _beta_." Gerard hisses loudly at his father, puffing his chest out and standing up tall. He glares, staring straight at him. "You better let go of him right now or you're dead. He's my omega, I have the right to make threats. As soon as an omega goes into heat they're legally considered the property of their alpha, once they're mated. He's mated, he's mine. You hurt him, leave a visible mark and that's a threat, an _assault_ against me." He growls lowly, stepping slightly in front of Mikey, closing the distance between him and his father. "If you leave a visible mark there's nothing you or anyone can do to prosecute me. _You_ made the first move. _You_ hurt _**my**_ omega. The omega who now belongs to me and not to you anymore. Call the police, _please_ , because they will arrest you for assault on an alpha, because you're a fucking beta and _I'm_ the one with the power here."

Gerard normally wouldn't talk to anyone like this, especially his parents, but this was about protecting Mikey, _his_ omega, and he wasn't about to let anyone take his omega from him. "I'm giving you five more fucking seconds to let go of his wrist or I'm dragging you into the street and I'll beat your little wimpy beta ass into a pulp for everyone to see." He bares his teeth, using his free hand to grip tightly onto his father's arm, digging his nails in as he tugs roughly, yanking his arm off of Mikey's. The pure alpha pheromones that were filling up the room right now were sharp, full of anger and adrenaline. He might usually be soft and sweet and never give his parents trouble, but that truce had been broken now. This was like putting hands on _him_ , actually, it was worse than that. Pete, one of the kids at school, had a dad who was a lawyer. He knew as an alpha, he was in the right. They _would_ side with him.

Mikey's eyes had gone wide, and despite hating to be submissive, the strong Alpha pheromones were practically screaming at him to trust his Alpha, that his Alpha would take care of him, that his Alpha was the one who owned him. His own pheromones were thick, acidic with fear but also sweet with his love for Gerard. He was relieved when their father's hand was pulled off of him. He looked down at his wrist, which was blotchy red and purple. He held it to his chest, and despite himself, hid behind Gerard.

"Out! Both of you! Get out of this house!" Donald yelled, his arm was bleeding, and the Alpha pheromones were intimidating. "I want you out! Leave! Right now. I never want to see either of you again! I swear to god if you end up pregnant, Michael, that baby will grow up without grandparents. I'm so disappointed in you, opening your legs for your _brother_." He shook his head, "OUT!"

"We're getting our stuff and if you try to stop me, so help me God, the cops are getting called. As unconventional as this is, it's still legal and something that happens. They'll back us. We're taking all our shit and we're never seeing you ever again, you're the disgusting ones. Come on, Mikey, I'll help you pack." He went up to Mikey's room, quickly using Mikey's phone to call Ray. He filled him in quickly, telling him to get over quick with man-power and boxes or containers to put their shit in. Gerard told Mikey earlier that Ray was a beta, just to make him feel better, but he wasn't, he was an alpha. He knew that Ray would be able to help keep things under control in the hour or half hour it would take them to get all their stuff.

"Come on, Mikey. Please help me." He whispers, throwing the nest, Mikey's bedding, and anything else he could grab into the duffel bag that was in Mikey's closet. "Put all your clean stuff in your suitcase and backpack. Hurry, please, honey." He whispers, helping him shove stuff in, shaking a little from the whole encounter. He just needed Mikey to have his stuff, if anything happened to his own stuff, he could deal with it. But Mikey needed the stuff with his scent. He didn't want him to have to wear another omega's clothes.

Mikey followed his Alpha, he was still shaken up by everything. He quickly packed, grabbing all of his things. He packed his nest first, and then his other clothes. He grabbed an old sock-monkey that he had religiously held onto since he was little, tucking it away in his backpack. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you... made you knot me. This is- oh god... I ruined your life...." He whispered, trembling slightly as he hurried to pack everything. "This was my fault. You tried to- I forced you..." He wiped fiercely at his eyes. He was already overly emotional due to his first Heat.

"You didn't force me, Michael." He said calmly, taking the time to stop and grab him gently. "Hey." He cups his face. "I wanted this and you wanted this. We both wanted it and we both have forever. It was bound to happen eventually. We're soulmates, okay? I don't believe in much, I'm not sure I believe in anything, but if there is a god or some sort of creator, they made us to be together. I don't care what people say." He whispers. "I know it in my soul. Our souls were meant to be intertwined, can't you feel it, Mikey?" He places his hand over Mikey's heart. "I can." He whispers. "You are mine and I am yours." He strokes his cheek. "Go on and pack, baby." He whispers softly. "Please, okay? Ray is coming, he's gonna help. You're gonna stay with me until we get out of here, I'm not letting either one of them touch you. They'll try to keep you here and I'm not letting it happen." Luckily, Ray lived maybe ten minutes away. He was already in the house by the time Gerard got done consoling Mikey. 

Ray came up to Mikey's room, standing right outside the threshold, he knew better than to cross into an Omega's space uninvited. "Hey...Um, I can take the stuff you guys have ready down to the car.." He said softly. 

"Is it okay if he comes on in to get your stuff, baby?" Gerard rubs his hands lightly over Mikey's shoulders.

Mikey wrapped his arms tightly around Gerard, hugging him, he nodded. "I feel it too... I'm just... I'm emotional..." He gave a soft, sad chuckle. "I just want to be with you. You're mine. I don't want them to make me leave you. You're _mine_ not _theirs_." He whispered. He nuzzled into Gerard's neck, scenting him.

Mikey looked up at Ray, wondering why he was still outside. Then he remembered the etiquette that everyone learned back in primary school. An Omega's domain was an absolute, protected place. Only a _grotesque_ being would ever cross into an Omega's space without being invited in. (Unless in a medical emergency.)

"Come in." He said, with a nod, and he leaned into Gerard. He looked at Ray, and watched his floofy hair bounce. "Thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome." Ray smiles gently. "Don't worry about anything, I've already got an extra bedroom, you two are welcome to move in." He grabs a couple of bags, taking them with ease. He comes back with a couple of already set up but empty boxes. "Here." He sets them down. "G, do you want me to go get your stuff?"

"I- I can do it." Gerard said nervously. "Could you finish his room and we'll take these boxes down?"

Ray nods. "Sure, that sounds okay. I'll just make sure the room is totally clean before we go. Just grab everything. You two go work on yours."

Gerard nods and rushes downstairs with Mikey, locking his bedroom door once they get down there. He sighs heavily in relief, taking a second to catch his breath. "Okay, my comics are already in boxes, could you grab all my clothes?" His closet was furthest from the door if anything happened. Gerard was going to get the stuff off the desk. He quickly hands Mikey a box before placing anything breakable on the desk into his own box. He pads it with the blankets from his bed before just shoving everything in the box. "Hurry, Mikey. I have a bad feeling. We might have to leave some of my stuff and just _go._ "

Mikey was grateful for Ray's help. It was rare to find another kind Alpha. But of course, Ray was Gerard's friend, it wasn't surprising he was also soft like his brother. He followed his mate down into the basement, and he looked around. They needed to pack a lot of Gerard's things.

"It's okay, Gee." Mikey said, trying to soothe his Alpha's worrying. He helped to pack up Gerard's favorite clothes. "We can handle Mom and Dad, especially with Ray's help." He added, hoping he would be able to calm Gerard at least a little bit. "We're gonna be okay. No one is separating us." He reminded Gerard.

Mikey was calmer now, still on edge, but he knew they would be able to get out of here in one piece. Especially with the help of another Alpha. "It's okay." He lightly cooed, and he wrapped his arms around Gerard for a brief moment. "Okay? We're okay." He kissed his cheek.

“I don’t think we are.” Gerard whimpers, he’s shaking in Mikey’s arms. “I don’t know what we’re gonna do, how we’re gonna pay for anything.” He sobs, holding onto Mikey. “I don’t know what to do, I don’t know what is gonna happen.” He’s shaking pretty badly, holding tightly onto Mikey. “It’s not wrong, it can’t be. I love you, a lot. We’re w- we’re meant to be and- right?” He sniffles and just slumps on Mikey, jumping when there was a knock on the door.

“Hey, it’s just me.” Ray whispers. “Can I come in and help?”

Gerard nervously opened the door, letting Ray in. He was still shaking and had tears pooling in his eyes as he begins to pulling everything out of the drawers of his desk. He takes small gasps of air mixed with cries and little whimpers. “What about your inhaler? Did you get your inhaler?”

“I got it. It’s in my pocket.” Ray frowns, looking at Mikey. “Hey, Gerard.” He frowns. “You’re gonna be okay with me. You two are gonna finish school and I’m not gonna let anything happen to you two.”

Gerard nods, but either ignores him or doesn’t seem to hear, because he starts crying even harder, moving onto his dresser, shakily and clumsily trying to clean that out. He was really spiraling fast, even Mikey had never seen him like this. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off and everything was really kicking in, he was going downhill fast.

Mikey walked over to his Alpha and he wrapped his arms tightly around him, scenting him, trying to calm him with his pheromones. "It's okay, Alpha. It's okay. We're going to be okay." He whispered, pressing soft kisses to his face, on his cheeks, he nuzzled him. "Ray's gonna help us. We're not alone." He promised, and he refused to let go of him.

Gerard slumps into Mikey and sobs loudly. “I don’t wanna go. I wanna stay at home in my room and not go anywhere new.” He sniffles. “I’m scared, I’m not ready to be out on my own, Mikey.” He holds tightly onto him. “I should’ve just apologized or something. Standing my ground was so stupid of me! I can’t believe I was such an idiot!” He sobs, just slumped on the floor. 

“Woah, okay.” Ray walks over, kneeling down. “Okay, Hey, why - why don’t you guys get his stuff out of the bathroom, toothbrush and stuff? Then go sit in the car. This is all packed up, we need to go. We need to get him out of here.”

Mikey grabbed Gerard, and he held him, helping him to walk up the stairs, quickly packing, and then out of the house. "It's okay, we're okay." He promised his brother, and he pressed soft kisses to his cheek. He walked passed their parents, actively growling, telling them to pretty clearly stay the hell away. 

He was relieved when they finally go to Ray's car. He locked the doors until he saw Ray come outside. He was far too anxious, but he knew he had to be strong for his Alpha.

Gerard just stays close to Mikey the entire time, looking sadly at his mom as they leave. He didn’t really care about his dad, but his mom, he would miss her. 

Ray was quick to come out and get everything in the car. “Okay.” He climbs into the driver’s seat. “Let’s go.” He locked the doors, driving around for a bit to let both of them cool down. “You guys okay?” He whispers and looks back at them. 

Gerard was finally starting to calm down, but was still shaking in Mikey’s arms. He still had tears dripping down his cheeks, but wasn’t actively sobbing. “I’m- I’m okay.” He croaks.

Mikey pulled Gerard into his lap, not caring about seat belts. He held him, "Sh... You're okay. We're okay." He said softly, and he nuzzled him his nose brushing along Gerard's neck, trying to scent him so he would calm down.

"Thank you Ray, thank you for helping us." He said softly, pressing a kiss to Gerard's neck as he did. He reached out to Ray and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You don't know how much this means... for helping us... for not judging us..."

“Don’t worry about it.” Ray smiles. “You two are good friends and I won’t let you down, don’t worry.” He begins driving to the apartment, wanting to get them safe. 

“Mm..” Gerard finally calmed down, curling into Mikey. “I love you.” He whispers and nuzzles at him, kissing his neck gently as well. “You mean so much to me. I wish you knew.”

Mikey nuzzled into Gerard, pressing feather light kisses to his cheeks. "I know. You mean just as much." He promised, and he cuddled closer. A lot had happened in the span of a few hours, and unfortunately Mikey knew that things wouldn't be able to really calm down until his Heat was officially over. He knew there were going to be waves of it. Right now, he was fine. He just hoped it lasted for a while. At least until they got to a room.

“Okay, well, for tonight, if it won’t bother either of you, I’m gonna set you two up in my bedroom, I have a master bathroom attached. If you two need anything...” He moves his hands. “You know. Bathroom right there. If my scent bothers you, well, G and I can either move the other mattress in or you can just sleep in the guest room.”

Gerard nods and curls into Mikey. “What do you wanna do?”

"It doesn't bother me." Mikey said softly. Because it surprisingly didn't. Ray smelt like... cinnamon. Cinammon and sugar with some other more... rooty smell too. He nuzzled with Gerard.

When they reached Ray's house, the first thing that Mikey did was make his nest in Ray's room. He had a bundle of things in his hands. His favorite clothes from both himself and Gerard. What had surprised him was how much he wanted Ray's blanket.... _really badly_.

Mikey walked over to Ray's bed and pulled off one of the sheets. He drug it over to his nest, and he inhaled it. He was starting to see Ray as one of his heroes, a savior that helped him and his mate.

Ray was quite frankly, very shocked. He didn’t and wouldn’t say anything though. It appeared that they would have no trouble living with another alpha, since Gerard was happily nuzzling against Ray, scenting him up as a thank you for rescuing them.

“Wait- Ewok- no!” Ray giggles as a little Yorkie dog rushed over to Mikey, sniffing curiously. The little dog just looked at Ray confusedly, like “who did you bring onto my property?”

“Hey, Ewok, it’s okay. He’s good, don’t worry.” Ray slides out of Gerard’s grasp. “I’m _so_ sorry, Mikey. He’s just barely grown, still a puppy, really. He’s very- he’s curious and a little bit of trouble, but I love him. I hope it doesn’t bother you two.”

“Oh!” Gerard squeals and rushes over. “Mikey! Look! He’s so cute!”

Mikey looked at the dog and he just smiled, "Hi Ewok." He said, picking up the small Yorkie. He pet the little guy, and handed him over to Gerard. "Mom and Dad never let us have pets." He explained. And he had a broad grin on his face while Gerard fawned over the little animal.

Mikey returned to working on his nest, moving around a few things, before deciding that the blanket he had stolen from Ray would lay as the base and the other clothes would line out the rest of his nest. He snuggled into it, curling up in the bed. He could start to feel his fever coming back. "Could I have a glass of water?" He asked Ray, sitting up a bit. He felt the need to ask his permission, given it was _his_ house.

“Hey, both of you guys have whatever you want.” Ray smiles. “This is your house now. You guys are staying with me until further notice. This is our house now. I’m not going to keep you guys here against your will or anything. But I don’t want you staying with anyone or anywhere that could be unsafe.” He coos. “Seriously, don’t worry.” He smiles. “But yes, you stay cuddly in your nest and I’ll get you some water. You’re probably dehydrated. What do you guys want for dinner? Should we order some pizza while we unpack?”

Mikey curled up even more, "Yes please." He said, because holy shit was he out of energy, and he knew his next wave of Heat would take a lot out of him. He wasn't ready to go through the pain again, he would get so aroused he would physically ache. It was like his core was put into a vice and harshly turned.

Mikey gratefully accepted the water, drinking the whole think a lot quicker than he should have. He sighed. And wiped at his forehead. He could tell the sweating was starting again. He just really wanted some pizza before things went to hell.

“If Uh- you guys need to knot again I can put off the pizza for a few minutes.” Ray looks a little lightheaded. “You really- you smell strong, I think another wave is getting ready to hit. I probably- I should- I’m gonna step out, Alright?”

Mikey watched as Ray started to leave and there was a pang in his chest that said _wait, don't go_. He looked at Gerard, holding out his hand and pulling him close, he nuzzled his mate. There was a sad smell leaking from him, it smelt like rain. He didn't _want_ Ray to go. He looked at his Alpha, "I don't want him to leave us." He whispered quietly. He felt so much more safe and comfortable with Ray, especially knowing that Gerard felt safer.

“You don’t have to leave, Ray.” Gerard said quickly. “Why don’t you set your- Ewok in the other room and come back in here.” He whispers. “Mikey wouldn’t mind having another alpha, I think. I’m not exactly the most dominant type.”

Ray looks between them, carefully examining Mikey and Mikey’s face. “Mikey?” He said softly, shifting nervously. “Talk to me, please? Tell me what it is.”

Mikey looked at Gerard, "It's not that you're soft. You're _my_ soft Alpha." He said, wanting to make sure that Gerard understood he wasn't unhappy with him. He gave him a soft kiss. He sat up and he looked at Ray.

"I don't want you to go." He said, and he could feel his body flushing as more time passed. His next wave of Heat would hit hard. "Can you stay? With both of us?" He wasn't sure how to articulate what he wanted, he knew his pheromones would definitely start to make it clear, he could feel the wetness forming between his thighs again, making him shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so things gonna get spicy with Ray next chapter? take ur votes


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay- Okay.” He shivers a bit. “I’m gonna put Ewok..” He sets him in the hallway and shuts the bedroom door, eyes falling on Mikey. “You comfortable to go into heat there?” He sits down next to, not in, the nest. “I’m here if you need anything.” He puts his hand out for Mikey to hold or smell or do whatever he wanted to do. “I’m here.” He smiles, watching Mikey carefully. 

Gerard noses at the back of Mikey’s neck, exhaling warm breath against it. “I think you- I think you need to be knotted again, my omega.” He purrs, kissing the back of his neck gently.

Mikey nodded when asked if he comfortable, he definitely was. He took Ray's hand and he nuzzled it, turning his wrist and scenting him, inhaling him deeply, he pulled him closer, passed the threshold of the nest. He shivered at Gerard purring. 

"Yeah... yeah I need that Alpha." He said, but he looked into Ray's eyes this time. He turned his attention back to Gerard, and he started to pull off his clothes, he was beginning to sweat more, and his slick was pooling in his boxers. He let out a small, involuntary whine.

“I’ll hold onto you while he knots you.” Ray whispers weakly. “If- If you want to, I mean.” He mumbles. 

Gerard gently tugs off Mikey’s boxers, pulling down his own jeans and boxers. “Oh, fuck.” He shivers. “I don’t know that I can fuck you propped up again. You think you could sit on top of me and ride me?” He hips at Mikey’s neck. 

“I can move your hips, support you, hold you up.” Ray whispers shakily. “I can help.”

Mikey shivered at Ray's suggestion, saying he wanted to hold him... only asking to hold him. It made his chest warm. He looked down at Gerard, "I can ride you." He said with a nod. He pressed Gerard's chest, having him lay flat down against the bed. "Wanna ride you." He muttered.

Mikey turned to look at Ray, "I want your fingers inside of me." He said plainly. He wasn't shy about what he wanted. In all honesty, he tended to take control of situations like these. He liked having that control, despite being an Omega.

“Okay, Good.” Gerard shifts, holding himself so Mikey could get positioned. “Just sit down on it when you’re ready.” He whispers, rubbing a hand over his thigh. 

“I-oh- Okay.” Ray flushes. “I probably should- I’m gonna get in before Gerard. That way I can help you.” He goes ahead and presses two fingers into Mikey, shuddering a bit. “Wow, you’re really warm and really wet.” He breathes out. “Feels- feels really nice.” He scoots so his chest was against Mikey’s body. “I can stretch you open with both hands so Gerard can get in easier, if you want.” He whispers. “Whatever you want, Mikey. Just tell me what to do. I’m here to help you, here to please you, omega.”

Mikey knew he was the luckiest Omega in the world, having two powerful Alphas be willing to do anything for him. It was intoxicating. He whined when Ray's long, thick fingers slid inside of him. "Ah-" He leaned right back into Ray's chest. He hummed when Ray said he'd stretch him with both hands. 

"If- if you stretch me enough... m-maybe I can take both of you at the same time... Could have both of your knots inside me, filling me with cum." He purred out, "Could have both of you breed me." He glanced back, "How big is your cock, Ray? How big can your knot get?" He asked it like it was a challenge.

“I’m-I have to buy a size up in jeans, so I have a big gap in my waistband. I don’t fit otherwise.” He flushes and gasps a bit. “Hey, you’re- that’s not fair, you’re using your hormones on me and I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone that.” He whines and adds another finger. “But- I’m- I don’t know.” He whispers. “Lengthwise? Pretty long. Maybe seven inches? Maybe a little longer.” He swallows nervously, squirming a bit. “Uh- Uh-..” He flushes. “Like- thickness, I think maybe - Uh- a - a Coke can around? A coke bottle? I’m- I’m big, Mikey. I’ve only been with two people and they both couldn’t take me all the way. Granted, they were betas, but, I- you would want to start with me probably and then use some fingers and try to get G in.” He purrs, nuzzling Mikey, scenting him. “If we could get him soft, he could get in probably, then as he got harder he would expand and open you up.”

"I could take you, Ray." Mikey purred, he grunted as Ray worked a third finger into him. "You could bury yourself all the way to the root in me." He whispered, and leaned back, he was happily letting his pheromones flood both of his Alphas with lust. "I could take your knot, the others couldn't, but I can. I took Gee's, and he was big Ray." He moaned out, he grinded down into Ray's fingers. 

"We were knotted for almost thirty minutes. He filled me up with so much cum he made my stomach bloat... Wonder what it would be like to have both of you cum inside me..." He whispered, "Think you could help me know what that would feel like? Would you help me, Ray? Alpha?" He had a small smirk on his face.

“Of course.” He said quickly. “Absolutely, Omega.” He purrs, using his free hand to stroke himself. “I’m gonna fuck you, I’ll knot you and help you get Gerard in there too. G?”

Gerard was just watching them with hazy, lust filled eyes. He nods, licking his lips. “Mmhmm, I’ll squeeze in. We’ll get it, Okay?” He rubs a hand over Mikey’s stomach. “Let him fill you up, omega. Let him fill you fill of his cum, of his knot. Did so good taking me.” He whispers. “You’ll take him so good. Pull him into you and work the cum out of him, Mikey.” Gerard purrs quietly. “Milk the life out of him, exhaust him, get all his cum and have the head of his cock pressing right up against your womb.” He rubs a hand over his belly again. “You’re an omega, you’re begging to be bred, begging to be filled, let him fill you up. Let him reach as deep as he can, huh? I want you to get all the cum you can get. Wanna get you so full it leaks out around two knots.” He kisses his neck, licking at the mark. “Go.” He whispers. “Get your alpha, Mikey. Take him.”

Mikey trembled at Gerard's words, "Want you both to breed me like the bitch I am. You understand me? I want you both to fuck me so hard, and we won't stop until you fill me with your pups." Mikey said, his voice taking on an authoritative tone. He looked back at Ray, "Take off your clothes." He ordered.

Mikey watched Ray strip, and his eyes locked on Ray's huge cock. "Fuck." He muttered, he wondered how big his knot would get. He didn't waste a second. He backed up until his back was pressed against Ray's chest, and he pushed himself down on the Alpha's cock. "Ah!" He cried out, sinking himself down to the root.

“Oh, fuck.” Ray moans, holding tightly onto him. “You are such a good boy.” He whispers shakily. “Such a good boy, baby.” He rubs a hand over Mikey’s belly, rolling his hips up into him. “Gonna fuck you really good. Gonna breed you and knot you.” He whispers. 

Gerard watches, rubbing himself, exhaling shakily. “Mikey, you’re so beautiful. I really wanna breed you. I wanna make sure you get all the knots you want.”

Mikey whined, and he sighed, feeling Ray's long cock press deep inside him, brushing where his womb was buried in his body. "Ray... Alpha... want you to breed me, knot me. Stretch me so wide I can't move." He cried out, and he ran his own hand along his stomach, he looked down, and could see the noticeable bulge in his lower stomach. "Fuck..." He muttered, and he twisted, "Fill me. Want you to fill me up... Slip your fingers inside of me. Try to open me wider." He whispered.

“Okay, omega.” He pushes a finger in alongside his cock, rolling his hips into Mikey and moving his finger. He adds another finger after a moment or two. “How is this feeling?”

"G-Good... oh fuck Ray..." Mikey moaned out, his heart pounding, he kept looking down, watching Ray's cock make his stomach bulge. "You're so big Alpha... So big... I need your knot. I need Gee's knot... both of you... I need you both to breed me." He whispered, practically demanding. He wasn't a submissive Omega. Certainly not shy about what he absolutely wanted. "Need Gee in me too. Make me so fucking full..." He wanted to feel his insides stretch to take in Gerard and Ray.

“Okay.” He whispers, sliding a third and fourth finger into him. “I’m stretching you out so G can get in.” He groans. “I don’t think he’s gonna be able to fit, but we’re sure gonna try, try for you, omega.”

Gerard watches Mikey, licking his lip. “Help me.” He whispers. “Help me, please.” He rolls his hips. “Help me get in you, Mikey. I wanna be in.”

Mikey whined at being told Gerard wouldn't be able to get inside of him. He reached down between his legs, collecting up a hand full of slick, he heavily coated Gerard's cock with his fluids. "Gonna make you fit in me." He muttered, and he then slipped his own fingers along side Ray's cock. He scissored himself, groaning, whining, and continued to stretch out his rim. "Ray- make him fit. Push me down on him- don't care if I fucking scream. I need him in me too." He begged, and he glanced back to look at his new Alpha, "Alpha please."

“You- you want me to hurt you?” He squeaks. “Mikey, I don’t wanna hurt you.” He pants and whimpers. “I don’t want to hurt you or rip you open or anything.”

“Do What He says, Ray!” Gerard growls, pressing the head of his cock up against Mikey’s fingers. “I want to knot you.”

Ray groans and whimpers, watching him. “Fuck, Mikey.” He whines. “You might be able to take him, you’re really loose.”

"It's not gonna hurt me." Mikey said, and he tried to work himself even more open, tried to get himself as loose as he possibly could. "Need him. Need him inside me too Ray." He whispered, and he felt Gerard's cock pushing against his fingertips. He grasped the base of Gerard's cock, "Ray help me. Help me take him." He begged, his pheromones releasing a small acidic scent that noted his displeasure of not having both Alpha's inside of him. "Please. Need this. I need this."

“Fuck. Little needy omega, fine.” Ray growls a bit, pressing his hips down as Gerard pushes up in. “We better hurry, my knot is starting to swell up.” Ray shudders. 

Gerard thrusts up into Mikey, getting at least the head of his dick and an inch or two inside of Mikey. “A-ah, it’s so- so tight!” He sobs.

"Ah!" Mikey cried out, tears welling up in his eyes. He trembled, "F-Fuck." He leaned back into Ray. "More. More. I can take it. I can take it." He pushed himself down, harder. And then, Gerard finally slipped inside of him.

"A-A-Ah!" He screamed out, his voice high, and he took a deep breath. He had never been this full. His stomach was bulging hard. He whined and whimpered, "Alpha. Alpha..." He muttered, and he sniffled, a few tears running down his cheeks. He was so stretched. He wouldn't be able to walk for days. He grinded down into them both, forcing them in as deep as they could go, straight down to both of their roots. He whined and whimpered more.

“Fuck.” Gerard holds tightly onto Mikey’s hips. “Don’t move yet, please, Mikey. I’m so close already. This is so tight, I can feel Ray too. It’s almost too much.” He whimpers and thrusts his hips after a moment. 

Ray growls and nips the back at Mikey’s neck, fuck, he wanted to mark him. He thrusts roughly up into him, his knot catching on Mikey’s rim as he tries to pull out some.

Mikey could feel both knots swelling inside of him, "Ah- F-Feel you both knotting me. Fuck. God it feels so fucking good... Feel so fucking full..." He mumbled, his eyes closing. He leaned back into Ray, and grinded his hips down until both knots were firmly locked inside of him, keeping him speared on both Alpha's, unable to leave. He whined. And before he knew it, he came, his body squeezing even tighter around his Alphas.

Mikey arched the unmarked side of his neck to Ray, offering the other side of his bonding gland to the Alpha.

Ray was immediate and quick in locking his jaw onto Mikey’s neck. He sinks his teeth in, ripping a little chunk of skin out. He was feral at this point, Mikey was driving him crazy. His scent was so strong. Ray cums as he bites into Mikey’s neck, his knot and cock were pulsing as he let out ropes of cum into Mikey. “Look at you swelling up.” He purrs, kissing Mikey’s neck, lapping at the wound. 

Gerard was blissed out, whimpering and panting, fingertips digging into Mikey’s sides. “Mikey.” He sobs, cumming as Mikey cums.

Mikey whimpered as Ray bit into him harshly, and he glanced down at himself, looking at his stomach, he watched himself start to swell up with cum, his stomach distending and inflating as the two Alphas bred him like the Omega bitch he was supposed to be. He placed a hand on his growing stomach, pleasure soaring through him, his whole body trembling. Chills ran over his skin, "Alpha... Alphas..." He whispered.

“I’ve got you.” Ray whispers. “You’re okay. Is it too much? We can try and pull one of us out.”

“No!” Gerard glares at Ray. “We’re keeping our knots in him and breeding him like he asked. You need to learn to listen, especially to him.”

“Oh, okay.” Ray blushes and wraps arms around Mikey. “Sorry, omega. Whatever you want.” He purrs. “Just tell me what I need to do to help you.”

Mikey whined and whimpered, leaning back into Ray, letting the Alpha hold onto him. He wanted to cry. It hurt, but it hurt in such a perfect way. He sniffled, and took deep, soothing breaths, "I'm okay. It's okay Alpha." He promised, and he looked worn out, stomach swelled up and the rest of his body utterly spent. "Hold me, Ray. Just hold me." He said softly, still trembling.

“I’m holding you.” Ray keeps his arms around him. “I’ve got you, you’re gonna be okay. Don’t worry.” He kisses his head gently. “Everything is going to be fine. Don’t worry.” He coos and rubs his belly and sides. “Feeling better?”

"Yes.... Got both my Alphas breeding me." Mikey purred, a smile on his face as he leaned back into Ray, getting pumped with cum, surely going to get pregnant from his mates. There was no way he couldn't. "Wanna have both your pups... Want you to put them in me every heat." He mumbled, so blissed out, he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep back against Ray.

Ray shifts a bit so he could lay down with Mikey. He gets them settled and pulls a blanket up over them. “You two just relax.” He whispers. “I’ve got both of you. I’ll take care of both of you.”


	5. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Update, please read.

Hey all, this fic is finished. The person that I was writing it with has decided that they no longer want to co-author and I don't feel it would have the same energy if I wrote it by myself, so it is finished. Thanks for reading.


End file.
